Mi Hija
by BlueJay84
Summary: Papa!SpainxLittle!Reader
1. Prologue

AN: This reader insert will bounce back and forth from your POV to Antonio's POV. Enjoy~

* * *

Your POV

'I ned to run.' You thought. you were running away from your drunken father. Unfortunately for you, he was more wasted than usual. You ran to the nearby park and hid under a bench.

Toni's POV

"Haaaa," Toni sighed, "Looks like Gil and Francis got drunk, again." He went to his favorite part of the park, the bench that was hidden by the trees, and sat down. However, when he did, a small yelp was heard and he jumped.

"Who's there?!" he yelled. Then, he heard a small voice.

"P-please don't h-hurt me."

That voice broke his heart. It sounded tired and scared. He look around for a bit then looked under the bench.


	2. Chapter 1

Toni's POV

"Huh?" He said. To his surprise, he saw a little girl that looked no older than 5 under there. "Are you ok, chica?" He asked, holding out a hand to the little girl.

"N-no," She whispered, " a-are you going to h-hurt me?"

"Now, why would I do that?" He said, "Are you going to come out?" he asked, obviously something had scared the poor girl.

"Y-yeah, as long as y-you don't hurt m-me." She crawled out from under the bench and stood up. He got a better look at the girl. What he saw next made him very upset and angry.

Your POV

You crawled out from under the bench, still not sure if you should trust the man. Then you stood up. Your (i/c) orbs met emerald green ones. He had dark, messy brown hair and tan skin. You looked down at you shoes and shifted around a little.

"Hola, my name is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, but you can call me Toni." He smiled, " What is your name, chica?" He asked you

"I'm (i/ln), (i/fn)(i/ln)." you whispered.

Toni's POV

He looked at the girl. He has matted (i/l)(i/c) hair. He eyes were a dull (i/c), and she had delicate looking (i/st) skin. But, the thing that caught the Spaniard's eyes was that she was covered in horrible cuts and bruises. He looked back into her eyes.

"So, where are your parents?" He asked.

She shifted uncomfortably, "Well, m-my mom is dead, a-and I'm running a-away rom my d-dad." She whispered. Immediately, Toni knew that she wasn't safe.

He kneeled to her eye-level and held his arms out, "Come with me, chica." He said with a smile. At first, she was shaking her head, but then she heard a loud voice and jumped into his arms, He could feel her shaking.

"Don't worry, chica, I'll keep you safe."


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guyz, it's me Jay~ Ok so sorry for not uploading this sooner, but I had a whole bunch of crapola going on. Disclamer: Lovi cusses a little and so dose the dad, don't like don't read. Please R&R! Enjoy~ **

* * *

Your POV

The strange man carried you from the park and to, what you assumed his house. You heard him ring the doorbell and wonder, _'Did he live with someone?' _You clung to him a tighter.

You didn't know why, but your dad hated you. He would always abuse you and call you names. This time it was pretty bad.

* * *

(Scary Flashback)

"_(i/n)! You useless excuse for a person! Get your self down here!" Your father yelled, his voice sounded a bit slurred. You identified him to be drunk out of his mind. You wanted to stay in your room, but you knew if you did, he would get even angrier. You nimbly walked downstairs and faced your dad. He. Looked. Mad. You saw behind him and saw a shattered vase._

"_Did you do this?!" He boomed _

_You cowered a little and shook your head. Big mistake, he advanced towards you and took off his belt. _

"_You liar! Don't lie to me, you useless brat!" He hissed at you, bringing the belt down a bit harder with every strike. Then he took you by the hair and threw you outside of the house. You got up and then your 'dad' came back with a bat in his hands. You stared wide-eyed at the bat and took off running._

"_Get back here you lowly creature!" He yelled at you._

(End of Flashback)

* * *

You woke up and saw you were in a bed, and covered with a blanket printed with little tomatoes. You got up and went downstairs, only to here yelling.

Toni's POV

"Lovi! Keep it down!" He yelled at the cussing Italian.

"NO! TELL ME WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING WITH THAT RAGZZA!" The Italian yelled. Toni heard a whimper and spun around to see (i/n).

"How are you doing, chica?" He asked kneeling down to the (i/hc) girl.

"G-good, thank y-you Mr. Carriedo." She whispered.

"There's no need to be formal, just call me Toni." He said. He looked over her frail body, the bruises from earlier had started to blacken. He sighed, and picked her up. He felt her tense up but then relax a little. He sat down on a green couch and sat her on his lap.

"Ok," Toni said, "could you please tell us who did this to you?" He tried to conceal his anger, but he let just a little venom drip into his words. How dare someone hurt someone so small and defenseless!? The Italian sat down beside Toni and stared at the girl.

She seemed nervous at first, but then she let out a little 'ok'.


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: Heyz~ Jay here with the next installment of Mi Hija. Sorry is Spain and Romano are a bit OCC. Also, I need some feedback, should I go and talk about the legal stuff or just have life after that? Leave you answer in the comments or PM me. Hasta la Pasta~**

* * *

Toni's POV

She started to tell what had happened prior to Toni finding her.

"Ok so I told you that my mommy is dead right?" She asked, they both nodded, "Well my daddy is really mean. He would yell at me and say that I am worthless," Toni's eyes widened at the statement, how could someone think that such a sweet girl could be worthless? " He would get drunk and beat me. He would yell that the only reason mommy died is because of me. This time, he threw me out and was going to hit me with a b-bat." She finished and started to cry into his shirt.

Saying he was mad was an understatement; he was furious! Such a small girl had to endure such torture. He wouldn't stand for it! He slowly stood up and carried the girl, who was now asleep and placed he onto the bed.

He went back to the Italian and sat down beside him.

"So what are you gonna do?" Lovino asked him.

"What do you think? I'm gonna take her in and win custody over her." Toni replied.

"So your going to court for just for a ragzza?!" Lovino exclaimed.

"OF COURSE!" Toni snapped, and Lovino's eyes widened, "She been in pain for the last 5 years, and I can't just stand around and do nothing! She needs someone and that's going to be me!" Toni sat back down again and sighed.

Lovi's POV 

My eyes widened Toni NEVER yelled at me. I've never seen the Spaniard so serious.

'He must really want to be that ragzza's hero.' I thought to myself.

"Toni?" I asked, he looked up at me, "Do you really want to do this?"

He nodded.

I sighed, "Ok, just let me warn you; it's gonna be a road. He nodded.

Just then, someone started to pound on the door.


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: Here's the next installment of 'Mi Hija' Enjoy, also I'd like to give a shout out to Aitora x Otaku and Imagining a unicorn! Thanks for the support you guys!**

* * *

Toni's POV

I open the door to find a drunken man holding a bat.

"Have you seen my daughter?" He sneered, slightly slurring the words. I immediately went into guard mode. 'What if he's the one?!' I thought.

"She has (i/c) eyes and (i/l) (i/c) hair, also he looks to be about five." He went on. My eyes narrowed.

"No, I did not." Venom dripped from every word. Unfortunately for me, (i/n) decided to come to the front door. She stopped rubbing her eye and looked to the man in pure fear. Before anything could be done, Lovino came out of nowhere, picked her up, and took her away.

I turned to the man, who now looked slightly irritated.

"I. Want. Her. Back." He stated each word.

"So, you can go back to abusing her?" I retorted.

"That's none of your business."

"Actually, it is. So if you just sign the legal papers stating that I will be her legal guardian from that point that will be kindly appreciated."

"Fine," He said, "good riddance, I never wanted that child anyways. I'll be happy that she's out of my hair!"

"Good," I said, coldly, "I will have them by tomorrow, have a nice day." Was the last I said before slamming the door in his face.

(After all of the legal stuff)

Your POV

You were happier than ever! The man that you met, Toni, had taken you in, and away from your horrible father.

When you first moved in with him, you were nervous that he wouldn't like you and return you to your father.

"Thank you for taking me in, Mr. Antonio." You whispered quietly.

He crouched down to meet your eyes, "Chica, I would never let you stay with that man, and also call me papa~" He smiled.

"Ok papa." You tried out the word and it felt nice on your lips.

The first week that you spent with your new papa was amazing. You learned that he was living with another adopted son named Lovino. You decided to call him fratello, because he asked you to. You also learned that his best friends were Gilbert Beildsmith and Francais Bonnefoy.

Toni's POV

(i/n) is one of the best things that has ever happened to me, even though she has only been here for a week, she has brought even more happiness into my life. I know that she will forever and always be mi hija.

The End~

JK! XD

* * *

**AN: I know, I'm evil! don't worry I will be continuing this series. If you want to have a scenario regrading this series, leave a review or PM me. Hasta la Pasta!**


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: MI DISPIACE! Forgive me? I've been so caught up in homework that I had ZERO time to type any of this up! Ok, so here's the next installment of Mi Hija. From now on I will be doing some highlights in Reader-tan's life. Finals are coming up, so bear with me! If you have any ideas on what to do next, please PM me. Hasta la Pasta!**

* * *

Age: 6

Your POV

You, your papa, his best friends and your brothers were laying in the tomato fields laughing. The best part is you were all covered in tomatoes.

(FLASHBACK~)

It was tomato-picking time in Spain. You had moved from (i/c) back to where your brothers (Lovino and Feliciano) and your papa (Antonio) grew up.

You and your papa and your brother Feli were getting ready to go outside to harvest the tomatoes in the field.

"Are you ready sorella?" Felicaiano asked you.

"Si!" You had picked up on a lot of Italian and Spanish since you moved here.

"Oi! Lovino! You ready!" Your papa yelled up the stairs. You heard a faint 'Hold on a second, idiota!' and giggled. When Lovino finally got down here, the doorbell rang. You ran off to the front door and opened it.

"Oncle Francis, Onkel Gilbert!" You yelled. Your uncle Francis picked you up and twirled you in the air.

"Bonjour, mon nièce, how are you?" Francis asked.

"Bien!" You proudly exclaimed, you were still learning German and French.

"Kesese, dose your awesome onkel not get a hug?" You other uncle, Gilbert, asked.

"Nien, you don't get a hug, you get a awesome hug!" You got down from Francis' arms and ran into Gilberts. He picked you up and tossed you around.

Toni's POV

It's been about a year since I adopted (i/n). She seemed to open up a lot to become an energetic little ball of happiness.

"Haha, are you guys ready?" I asked the five of them. They all nodded and we headed outside.

My tomato field is pretty big, I could use all the help I can get.

"Ok!" I said, "Everyone grab a basket and let's get going!"

(Time skip!)

It was about mid-day and we were only done with a fourth of the field! I called everyone and told all of them to come to the house with the baskets. (i/n) helped me with the baskets and we meet everyone at my house.

"So, how'd you all do?" I asked setting the tomatoes on the table.

"Good, I was able to gather two baskets." Francis reported.

"The awesome me was able to get two baskets, too!" Gilbert plopped down on the sofa.

"Veee, fratello and I were able to get four!" Feliciano said, brightly.

"I'm hungry." Lovino announced, walking into the kitchen, "(i/n)! Do you want to help make pizza?"

(i/n) quickly got up and scrambled into the kitchen yelling, "Si!".

I shook my head, (i/n) LOVED to cook anything.

(Time skip , after lunch~)

Your POV

You were getting bored; everyone decided to stick together after lunch to pick the rest of the tomatoes. Suddenly, you got an idea and smiled mischievously.

"Onkle Gilbert?" You went up to your uncle and cocked your head to your side., your hands were behind your back

"Ja, what is it?" He asked.

You swiftly removed your hands from behind your back and threw a tomato at him. It hit him square in the face!

"Hahaha- woah!" You dodged an incoming tomato, which hit your uncle Francis.

"Haha you missed!" You grabbed another tomato and hit Feli, who screamed at the impact.

"TOMATO WAR!" Feli yelled and so it began. You were able to pelt everyone with tomatoes. Feli, surprisingly, hit the hardest with the tomatoes. Lovino let out a few choice words through the whole war. By the end, all of the tomatoes you all picked were gone.

"Haha, papa that was fun!" You laughed as he picked you up.

"Si, mi hija, now lets get you cleaned up." He motioned for everyone else to follow him.

This was the greatest war ever!


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: I'M SORRY! . I haven't updated this in a while! It's just I have a craploa load of homework. Well, all that's left to say is that if you haven't watched episode 40 of season 4 (World Series season 2) then this might not make some sense. Any who, R&R Please. Hasta la Pasta! **

* * *

Age: 11

It was cleaning time at the Carriedo household. You were cleaning the 2nd floor with your papa; Lovino and Feliciano had the first.

CRASH!

"IDOITA!"

Veeee, I'm sorry fratello!"

Your papa shook his head.

"Knowing your brothers, Feli just dropped something." He told you. Left the room and you followed him downstairs. What you found was a crying Feliciano, an angry Lovino, and a broken vase.

"Haaa, I'll go get the broom." Papa said. You went to Feliciano and gave him a hug.

"Don't cry Feli, it wasn't your fault. Accidents happen!" you smiled at him. He stopped and gave you a bone-crushing hug.

"Feli…can't…breath." You managed to get out.

"Ve! Sorry sorella." He let you go. Then, you went over to Lovi and also gave him a hug. He was surprised, but he hugs you back. You looked up at him and gave him a kiss ion the cheek.

"(i/n)," Your papa interrupted your guys hug fest, "would you like to go out and eat?"

You eyes brighten in excitement, you loved to go out and eat!

"Si!" you yelled and gave him a hug.

"Haha, ok, everyone go get dressed and be in the car in five minutes." After that everyone disbanded.

(Time skip! To da Café)

You hopped out of the car and waited for everyone else to get out.

"Ok! Here we are!" Papa exclaimed.

You all entered the café and sat down. Then, all the sudden, you felt something crawling up your leg. You looked under the table to see something unexpected: a baby turtle!

"Awwwwwww!" You squealed. You picked it up and put it on the table. Lovino was the first on tot notice.

"WHAT THE CRAPOLA IS THAT!" He shouted and jumped up from the seat.

"Lovi, it's a baby turtle." You said happily.

"I know what it is! I just wanna know what the crap it's doing here!?" He looked terrified.

"Well, it was crawling up my leg, so I put t on the table!" You pet the baby turtle's head. It was just so cute!

"Antonio! What café is this?" He yelled spinning to face your papa.

"You know that one that there were all those baby turtle came. That one." He now had a whole bunch of turtles climbing on him.

"AHHHHH! WHY ARE WE AT THIS NIGHTMEAR AGAIN!" Lovino screamed running out of the café.

You gave have your papa a weird look and he just laugh.

"Hija, I have a story for you~"


	8. Chapter 7

**AN: Ciao!~ Jay here. Sorry this is kinda late, (and sucky), I'm just having a writers block, so bear with me! Hope you enjoy. R&R Please! Hasta La Pasta!**

* * *

Age: 12

'Todays the day!' you thought It was you first day at the Hetalia Academy.

Papa had insisted that you keep on being home-schooled, but after a little pleading he finally gave in.

"Ok, you ready?" Papa asked you. You nodded and got out of the car to face the school. It was huge! You were wearing the issued uniform and your (i/c) hair was in two pigtails.

Papa got out of the car and walked you into the office. In there were two older men. They were both wearing business style suits. One had messy brown hair with a couple curls sticking out here and there. He had golden colored eyes and a huge smile was plastered on his face. The other one had shoulder length blond hair with a little braid in it. His eyes were ice blue and he had the slightest hint of a smile.

"Antonio! How are you doing?" The brown haired man shouted and gave your papa a hug.

"Fine, Mr. Vargas." Papa pulled away and nodded in the direction on of the other man, "How are you Mr. Beildsmith?"

"Great, this must be (i/n)." The blond man, Mr. Beildsmith did papa say, said to you.

"Si, nice to meet you, you don't happen to be related to Gilbert do you?" You asked, considering he had the same last name.

"Ja, he's my grandson." Mr. Beildsmith answered.

"And are you related to Lovino and Feliciano?" You turned to Mr. Vargas.

"Si, they also are my grandsons." Mr. Vargas answered, before continuing, "Now that's out of the way I am Mr. Vargas, Principal of this Academy and this is Mr. Beildsmith, Vice Principal." He said gesturing to himself and Mr. Beildsmith.

"Hello, I'm (i/n)!" You shook both of their hands and looked up at your papa.

Toni's POV

'She's growing up.' I thought to myself. She has wanted to go to a school and now she is.

"Ok, hija, I'll see you after school." I told her. She nodded and stepped into Mr. Vargas' office.

I steeped outside and breathed in the fresh air.

"Looks like I have some time to kill now, I wonder what Gil and Francis are doing now?" I said to no one is particular.

(Timeskip to after-school)

Your POV

You had an amazing first day of school. You got to all of your classes on time and you made so many friends. You heard hocking behind you and spun around. You saw your papa waving. You walked up to the car and got in.

"So, how was your first day of school?" Papa asked.

"It was great I made so many friends!" You exclaimed.

"Like?" Papa kept the conversation going.

"Umm, Ludwig, Alfred, Matthew, Celia, Lily, Nate…" You counted on your fingers. Your papa smiled and you and ruffled your hair.

"Good to know you had fun." Papa said

And you did!


	9. Hey! I'm back

**AN: Guess who's back~ sorry for my long absence birdies, but I had some things come up. So I am happy to say that the Story will continue! Enjoy! Hasta la Pasta! **

* * *

Age: 14

"One and a two and a…" Your brother, Lovino, kept the beat as he and you danced around the living-room.

You were learning to dance. It came to you naturally to you. If you had to thank someone for teaching you, it would probably be Lovino.

* * *

(Flashback)

You were sitting in your room doing homework. Suddenly music started playing throughout the house. Papa was out running errands and Feliciano was at a friend's house, so the only person left was Lovino.

Quietly, you snuck around the house, until you found the source of the music; Lovino's room.

You opened the door, and your jaw dropped. Lovino was dancing around the room to some quick Italian music. Sweat glistened on his face as he gracefully moved his feet to the music. You stood there, watching him move around, then Lovino noticed and tripped over his own two feet.

"S-s-sorella! What the crapola are you doing here?!" He asked you, getting up and quickly stopping the music.

"Umm, I…" You lamely trailed off, looking at the floor.

"Next time knock." He stated, and you looked up and saw that his arms were crossed.

"Mi dispiace." You squeaked and looked back down. Lovino's expression softened and he made his way to you.

(Lovi's POV)

Well, maybe she'll like dancing. It would be nice to have someone dance with me. I went over to mia sorella and she lifted her gaze.

"Oi, do you wanna learn how to dance?" I asked. Her eyes lit up, and she cracked a smile.

"Si, si! Grazie!" She launched herself into me.

"Haha, ok, but it'll be tuff. Are you ready?" I held her out at arm's length and gave her a serious look. She became serious too, and nodded.

For the rest of the day, she and I danced out hearts out.

(End of flashback, Your POV)

* * *

"Ok, let's get back to it!" Lovino clapped his hands and stood up.

You groaned, "Haven't we done enough today? I'm tired Lovi!"

"Being lazy isn't going to get you first this year, now up!" He grabbed your arm and yanked you onto your feet.

Lovino and you enter into your town's talent show every year and win, until three years ago. (Insert girl you hate) and you have been enemies since she moved here. She would insult you every moment she got and you did nothing to her! So, this year you two intend to take that title back.

"And a one two, and a one."

(Time skip to talent show)

"I'll be right back; I need to find Toni and fratello." Lovino told you, exiting the backstage area.

"Si, just hurry." You fixed you dress, and then (i/g/y/h) came in. You locked your gaze on her as she made her way to you.

"Well, well what do we have here? Another little bug for me to crush?" (i/g/y/h) sneered.

"What do you want?" You growled.

"Oh, nothing," She lazily flipped her hair, "nothing but to see you lose!~"

You were holding back the urge to pounce her and rip off that fake face of hers.

"Well, tootaloo." She sauntered away to go trouble the other constantans.

"Oi, sorella." You turned around surprised, to see Lovino leaning on a support beam, "Don't worry. We're going to win first this year and show that idiota who's boss." He smiled and you gave him a big hug.

"Of course we are!" You looked up and gave him one of the biggest smiles in your life.

That year you blew away the competition. And the look on (i/g/y/h) was priceless!


	10. Chapter 9

Age: 16

You and Feli were getting ready to go to Paris for the weekend; Antonio and Lovino were already there so I was just you two.

Feli was an amazing painter and owned a studio in Italy. His panting's were famous world-wide. Fortunately, he had told the paparazzi to back off a couple of years ago, so you weren't bombarded every time you left the house.

This weekend, there is a revealing of one of Feli's paintings. Usually, he tells you what it's about, but this time he wanted to keep it a secret so you were excited.

"Ve, ready to go sorella?" Feli asked you packing the bags into the car.

"Si, it will be fun, just don't go into overprotect mode like last time." You said, hopping into the front seat.

"Si, Si, I won't." Feli opened his amber colored eyes and steeped into his red Ferrari.

(After one crazy fast ride)

"F-F-Feli, y-you know that I w-will never g-get use t-to that s-speed." You chatted, trying to find your grounding.

"Ve, you will. I'll be driving a lot, so…" Feli just laughed.

(After security)

You two were waiting at the gate, your airplane was going to board at 10:00 pm and it was only 5.

"Feli, I need to go to the bathroom." You whispered to him and got up.

"Ok, but go there and come straight back." He opened his eyes again and gave you a stern look.

"Si, si" You waved and went off. After exiting the restroom, you saw a very strange looking man. He (insert your own description b/c I'm too lazy to). His deep red eyes bore into you (i/c) ones. You picked up the pace and he followed. You walked around into the airport, straight into a dead end.

"Hey babe…"

Feli's POV

It's been 15 minutes since (i/n) had asked to go to the bathroom, and I was starting to get worried. I asked one of the stewardesses to hold my bags while I went and checked. I aimlessly wandered the airport, but then I heard a faint scream.

"NONONONO, STAY BACK! HELP, FELICIANO! "

I dashed towards the voice; (i/n) must be in trouble! One I got there, my blood began to boil, (I/n) was backed up against a wall, and on top of her was a man that I have never seen before.

I got a burst of confidence and dashed towards the two. "Back away from (i/n) if you value your life." I growled, pulling out my knife. The guy turned around and saw the knife. His eyes widen and he dashed off, forgetting about (i/n). I saw my hair turn back into an auburn color and rushed to (i/c) side.

Your POV

You opened your eyes to meet Feli's. Instantly, you jumped into Feli's arms as he tightly embraced you.

"Ve, are you ok?" He asked, picking you up bridal-style.

"I-I was *hic* s-scared" You whispered into Feli's shoulder.

"Don't worry! I'll protect you." He happily said making it back to the gate.

(Time-skip to revealing)

"Please put your hands together for Mr. Feliciano Vargas!" The announcer said into the mic. Feli walked up onto the stage and tapped the mic.

"Ve, before I start, I would like to call mia sorella up to the stage. Please give a round of applause to my sister, (i/n) (i/l/n)." You were stunned; Lovino and your papa gave you a little nudge to get you moving. You stumbled onto the stage and walked up to Feli.

"Ve, you ready?" He whispered to you, and you nodded. He lifted his hand from the microphone and his next words surprised you.

"This panting was inspired by my little sister, so without further ado, I introduce 'The Girl That Never Stops Smiling!" He pulled to rope the made the cover on the panting slide off. Your jaw dropped, the panting was of you. You had a huge smile on your face. It was painted in a way that it seemed that the wind was blowing thru your (i/l) (i/c) hair. Your (i/c) twinkled in excitement.

"Ve, do you like it?" Feli asked you. You nodded your head and gave him a hug.

"Ti amo." You whispered into Feli's tux.

"Ti amo troppo." He answered, kissing you on the forehead.


	11. OK! GOOD NEWS!

Ok, so, I have decided that I will continue Mi Hija BUT! it will take awhile to update, maybe 3-4 weeks. Hey, it's better than nothing.

Hasta la Pasta,

BlueJay84


End file.
